Fractured
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Bella can't deal with the pain from Paul's imprint, but when she tries to break it, he doesn't like it. With a fractured bond, will Paul finally man up and realise that the spirits know what they're doing when they point out a soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

* * *

 **AN -** BellaPaul... well, I did promise one. I love this pairing. There's so much scope to have fun with both arguments and making up that it really is a dream to write. I don't have much more written for this one, so the updates will come as and when they are written.

 **Warning** \- Language and probable smut in later chapters.

* * *

 **Fractured**

* * *

She woke suddenly, sweat dripping from her forehead. She had a feeling she'd been screaming, evidenced by the raw pain in her throat. As her heartbeat calmed, she dropped back against the pillows, letting tears slip unchecked from her eyes.

The nightmare had been brutal, even worse than usual, and she wondered, not for the first time, if it was truly a dream at all. Her muscles ached as though she'd run a marathon, and her chest squeezed tightly, too tightly, as though there was a restricting band wrapped around it.

"I can't do this anymore," she whimpered into the darkness, her hands clenching against the sheets.

* * *

The roaring of the truck quieted as she switched off the engine, taking a calming breath before she opened the door and slipped from the cab. Sam was waiting for her, a sombre look on his face as she walked towards him.

He wrapped his arms around her gently, and she sunk into his heat, the warmth comforting to her after so long being without it.

"We've missed you, sweetheart," he whispered, before he let go, gently pushing her into the kitchen.

Emily was waiting for her, her small frame pulling Bella into a surprisingly tight hug.

"You shouldn't stay away for so long, Bells," she murmured. "The pack is missing their sister."

Bella nodded against Emily's shoulder, fighting a losing battle to hold back her tears. Emily led her to the table, where she seated her friend with a pat to the shoulder.

"I'll make some tea."

Bella gave her an approximation of a smile, though she was sure it looked more like a grimace. Turning her attention to Sam, who was looking at her sadly, she steeled herself to force the words that she knew she must out of her mouth.

"I want to break the imprint."

Sam sighed, but nodded his understanding. Emily gasped, her hand raising to her mouth.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" Sam asked quietly.

Bella nodded sadly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "I can't handle the pain anymore. I tried, Sam. I tried, so hard, to deal with it, but I can't. It's been four months… how much longer can he expect me to live like this?"

"I could order him to spend time with you. It will alleviate most of the symptoms you are suffering," Sam offered, but he knew it was futile, even as Bella shook her head.

"I don't want to be just an imprint, a ball and chain holding him down. I want to be loved… I deserve to be loved."

"You do," Emily assured her as she put mugs of steaming tea on the table. "He doesn't know what he's losing."

"Have you spoken to Jacob about this?" Sam asked.

Bella shook her head. "Jacob isn't talking to me at the moment. He tried to convince me to break the imprint a month ago, and when I refused, he… it hurts him to see me in pain. I know he's still my friend, my best friend, but I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have."

"It's not your fault, Bella. You've been remarkably strong these past months. Paul is a fool."

Bella winced as a sharp pain ripped across her chest at the sound of his name. She rubbed it, trying to ease it, to no avail.

"I don't understand why he hates me as much as he does, but I won't force myself on him. If he chooses to ignore the imprint, then I'll give him what he wants."

"To break the imprint, you'll have to see him. You know that?"

She nodded slowly. "I have to tell him that I don't want him."

Wincing again, she let out a small cry of pain when the band tightened further, restricting her breathing. Sam was out of his seat in less than a second, rubbing her back as he tried to comfort her. When she collapsed, sobbing, against his chest, he pulled her into his arms and sat down with her in his lap.

"You'll always be pack, sweetheart. We won't abandon you," he told her, while Emily moved over to take her hand.

"You'll always be our sister," she murmured, stroking the top of Bella's hand gently. "Imprint or no, you're part of us now."

Sam rocked her softly. "Go to sleep, Bella. I'll arrange everything. The sooner we can relieve you of this pain, the better."

* * *

The ceremonial circle was prepared, the candles lit, and Billy, Old Quil and Sue stood to the side, the three of them looking sadly at the worn out Bella in Sam's embrace. They were waiting on Jacob and Paul, the last two members of the pack to show up.

"I don't know if I can do this," Bella whimpered against Sam's side. She could feel Paul approaching, the pull was getting harder to ignore.

"You can. If this is truly what you want, Bella, you'll find the strength to fight it."

"Bells?"

Jacob had arrived, and Bella threw herself from Sam's arms into the arms of her best friend. Jacob shushed her gently, holding her tight against his chest.

"You're doing the right thing, Bells. He doesn't deserve you in his life, he never has," Jacob whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry I left you."

She shook her head. "I understand. I'm sorry it hurt you to see me hurting."

Before he could reply, she tensed, her entire body stiffening.

"He's here."

Everyone turned to see Paul walking towards them, an angry look on his face. It was par for the course with him, of course, and Bella didn't know why she'd expected anything else.

"Decided you couldn't deal with a little bit of pain, little girl," he taunted when he was in hearing distance. He stopped on the other side of the circle to her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I knew you weren't strong enough to handle me."

She stepped out of Jacob's arms and stared at Paul. The bond of the imprint was straining towards him, trying to pull her to him. She fought it as hard as she could, but she still stumbled a step before she found her footing.

"Go ahead, Bells," Jake told her, stepping back from the edge of the circle.

She took a deep breath and steeled herself against the pain she knew would come when the words left her mouth.

"I, Isabella Swan, appeal to the spirit gods to reclaim the imprint of Paul Lahote. I reject it."

While expected, the pain hit her with such force that she was knocked to her knees. Holding in her scream, she wrapped her arms around her to try and hold herself together as the band that connected the two of them seemed to wriggle and squirm between them. She could see Paul clenching his fists, and she had an insane urge to look at his eyes but she couldn't.

The wind around them picked up and her hair swirled around her as it seemed to circle the two of them, pushing away all others. She briefly noticed the wolves standing on either side of her take two steps back.

She focused on breathing through the pain as she felt the band fracturing. She pictured it as an elastic band degrading, small parts of it falling away. She just had to hold on to her resolve until it snapped completely.

"NO!"

The shout was from Paul, and she looked up in surprise to see him crossing the circle towards her.

"You can't do this, Isabella. You are mine! Mine!"

The wind died down, and she slumped, her face resting on the cold forest floor beneath her, breathing hard. The pain had lessened dramatically, but she could still feel the bond that dragged her to the wolf beside her.

It wasn't as strong a pull, it was definitely fractured, damaged, but it still bound her to him.

Jacob was the first to reach her, picking her up from the forest floor as though she were a doll. He clutched her to his chest, rocking her in his arms until her breathing settled.

"Let me down, Jake," she murmured.

He set her on her feet, holding her waist to steady her until he was sure she could support herself. Her eyes were on Paul and they were blazing angrily as she took a step towards him.

"Why did you do that?" she growled. "You don't want me! Hell, you hate me, and you hate imprinting, so why the hell would you do that?"

She shouted the last part, shocking the wolves standing around her. It had been a long time since they'd seen her fire, beaten down as she was by the rejection of her soulmate.

"I told you, you're mine," Paul panted. His hands were on his knees as he supported himself, his breathing uneven. "The pain I felt when you spoke in the circle, that's what you've been carrying around?"

She snorted a laugh, though it held no humour. "Don't kid yourself into thinking you care now, Lahote. Four months, four fucking months! If you'd wanted me, you'd have come to me, you'd have made the effort. Now you tell me that I'm yours? Don't make me laugh. You're a fucking joke and I hate you!"

She turned away, now fully able to ignore the pitiful band stretching between them. After all she'd suffered, the slight pangs in her chest at her words were like love taps.

"I'm going home," she said, shaking her head. "I'll see you guys soon," she added, softening her eyes when she looked at Jacob and Sam, who were both staring at her with undisguised pride.

"Bella," Paul choked out.

She turned back to him. "Go out and find another whore to fuck, Paul. It's what you're good at."

With that, she strode away, her head held high. This bond, this she could deal with. It was weak enough that she thought with time and space, it might snap by itself, and as she climbed into her truck, she finally knew that she'd be okay.

* * *

Paul watched his imprint walk away from him with her head held high and her back straight, and he felt like shit. He could feel her words like a slap, harsh and biting, and he hated himself as much as she did.

When he'd imprinted, he'd been furious. He didn't want a soulmate, and just the sight of her made him angry.

He'd been happy, dammit. He was a man whore, and he liked it. Fucking, fighting, drinking and smoking. He was good at all of them, and he didn't want his life to change. While Sam and Jacob and Jared and the rest of them harped on him to do the right thing, he ignored them all. Then he'd felt her pain when she shakily spoke the words to end the imprint.

He'd felt everything he'd made her feel since their eyes met four months ago, and he hated himself for it.

"Why the hell would you hold onto her?" Sam raged at him, pushing at his shoulder. "Why couldn't you, for the first time in your selfish life, put someone else first and let her go? She's been fucking miserable, and you…"

"You're disgusting," Jacob huffed out, shaking his head. Paul noticed the tremble in his figure and knew he was barely holding onto his phase.

"I felt her pain," Paul whispered, an admittance if there ever was one. "I didn't know."

"So you thought you'd keep her bound and make her feel even more of it?" Sam roared, spit flying from his mouth. Paul was pretty sure he'd never seen the Alpha wolf so angry.

"The bond, it's weakened. She really meant it…"

"If she's got any sense about her, she'll keep trying to weaken it until it snaps," Jacob growled, his eyes flashing a lupine yellow. "You're not worthy of her, Lahote, you never have been."

"I know," Paul whispered, dropping his gaze. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't expect updates to be this fast normally, guys... I just had an overwhelming response and reviews feed my muse like nothing else, so... Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Morning guys," Bella called, walking into Sam's kitchen. Emily was cooking breakfast, but she looked up to smile at Bella happily.

"Morning sweetheart," Sam greeted, tilting his face so she could kiss his cheek. It had been a month since the imprint ceremony, and Bella was doing much better.

While she could still feel the bond, it no longer caused her much pain, and she could ignore it for the most part. Within days it seemed to have settled to the background, almost as though it was trying to make her forget it so she couldn't damage it further.

"I brought everything you asked for Em," Bella said, placing the two bags on the counter. "And I got a few extra's. I thought I'd make some brownies for the bonfire."

Emily grinned. "Thanks, hun. Brownies is a good idea, though we'll have to hide some so the boys don't demolish them before we get a look in."

Bella laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Where is everyone? They're normally here by now."

"Aww, you missing us, B?" Jared asked, walking through the door with Kim under his arm.

"You know I can't live without you, J," Bella simpered, fluttering her lashes at him. A growl from behind Jared made Bella pause, and she looked up to see Paul staring at her.

"Joy," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She'd seen Paul a few times since the ceremony; him being pack made it impossible to avoid him completely, but she'd successfully managed to ignore him every time. She just busied herself with the others and dismissed his presence in the way he had her.

"Don't tell me that you haven't missed me, Sweetheart," Paul said, quirking his eyebrow cockily.

"Oh, I missed you Paul," Bella replied, smiling sweetly at him. "Like I'd miss a hole in the head."

Sam snorted his amusement, shaking his head. He was proud of the way Bella had overcome the pain of the imprint, but part of him wished the two of them could be happy together the way he and Emily were. He knew how beautiful it could be with an imprint and if he wanted that for anyone, it was Bella.

She was like the little sister he'd always wished for and he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

Paul slumped down in a seat at the table, his eyes on Bella's back. She'd turned back to the kitchen to help Emily; once more ignoring him. He was tired of it. The ceremony had somehow flipped the imprint, it was the only explanation he could think of.

He was constantly in pain, always wondering where she was and who she was with. Wanting to know if she was happy and safe. Dreading the news that she was seeing someone else, or heaven forbid, had decided to move away.

He spent as much time around her as she'd allow, and only for the few brief moments in her presence was he allowed a rest from the pain in his chest.

Of course, he still had foot in mouth disease. He just didn't know how to talk to her. Everything that came out of his mouth ended up being taunting, or teasing, or derogatory. He didn't know how to tell her that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He didn't know how to tell her that he wanted nothing more than to just spend time with her, to get to know her, to find out her likes and dislikes. He certainly didn't tell her that she was far stronger than he could ever hope to be, and he was in awe of her.

"You are coming tonight, right, B?" Jared asked suddenly, breaking Paul from his musings.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know yet. Charlie was talking about going to fishing for the weekend, but he's going to try and knock off work early to take me shopping."

"What are you going to shopping for?" Kim asked.

"Red is nearly dead, so I need a new car," Bella explained, whisking eggs as she did. "And a wardrobe update probably wouldn't hurt."

"You sure you don't want to look around with me first, hun?" Jake asked, walking through the door. He walked over to kiss her cheek, squeezing her tightly but briefly. "I can check out under the hood for you before you buy. Charlie is great, but he's no mechanic."

Bella smiled but shook her head. "Nah, I think Charlie wants it to be a bonding experience.

"Sure, sure. Well, if you do go, make sure you fetch your new ride down here when you get it and I'll tune it up for you."

"Ah, of course," she grinned. "You just want a new toy to play with."

"Boys," Emily and Kim sighed, making Bella laugh.

Paul rolled his eyes. She was so fucking easy with everyone else, and yet, she wouldn't give him the time of day. He watched her add the cocoa powder for her brownies, her tongue sticking out a little as she concentrated. It sickened him a little to know that even that was cute on her.

"What kind of car do you want?" Kim asked then. She was almost as bad as Jacob for cars.

"I don't know. Probably another truck. You know me, it's probably better to get something that can withstand my chronic clumsiness."

"True that," Jared said sagely nodding his head.

"Asshole," she scowled. "You didn't have to agree with me."

Before Jared could reply, Bella's phone trilled. She pulled it out of her pocket, pressing the answer button before she settled it between her ear and her shoulder.

"Hey, dad."

The wolves in the room could easily hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hey, Bells. I'm not going to be able to get out of her before five, so I'm going to have to raincheck on the shopping. I'll take you tomorrow if you want?"

"You're going fishing tomorrow, dad," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll take Jake with me, if you want, he know's what he's doing with cars."

"I feel terrible now," he admitted. "But…"

"Dad, it's fine. Honestly. Besides, I could probably use the girls with me while I do some clothes shopping and this way, I can do both at once. We'll go out to eat when you get home from your fishing trip, okay?"

"You're the best daughter, Bells," Charlie said, chuckling. "Okay, sweetheart. Are you going to be home when I get back tonight, or are you staying up at the Res? Billy mentioned a bonfire."

"I'll probably stay here, now, dad. I'll see you on Monday afternoon, okay? Stay safe, and have fun, kay?"

"Sure, sure. Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, dad."

She hung the phone up and looked at Jacob. "Car shopping?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome. Lemme finish these and we'll head out."

"We'll tag along as well," Jared said, gesturing to himself and Kim. "Kimmy can help you clothes shopping."

"Sure. Em? You coming?"

Emily looked at the cooking she had left to do then shrugged. "Why not."

* * *

Bella was bouncing as they walked around the mall. With Jake's approval, she'd purchased a Chevrolet Silverado in black, and she loved it! It had a double cab, so she could carry more than two passengers, and even Jake had been impressed with the extra features.

"Are you almost done, B?" Jake asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she left forever twenty one. He was carrying the majority of her bags in her other hand.

"Yeah, I'm all shopped out, and I'm pretty sure my card is going to set on fire if I use it again today," she said, smiling sadly at him.

He nodded, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "They'll be happy that the money is useful to you, hun."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…"

"I get it, Bells."

She knew he did. Jacob had lost his own mum while he was young. At least Bella had enjoyed some very happy years with her before her untimely death.

"Are you going to let me drive home?" he asked, grinning.

"Not a chance in hell," she replied, laughing. "My car!"

"Ahh, you're no fun!"

"At least let me drive the bloody thing before you take it over, you overgrown puppy."

As Jared, Kim and Emily reached them, Jared carrying their bags, Bella smiled. "We're done, are you ready to go?"

Jared nodded happily. "These two wenches have knackered me out! Making poor little me carry all these bags."

Bella just stared at him.

"Alright, alright, yes I'm ready to go. I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, baby, that's nothing new," Kim told him, patting his arm.

Bella nodded. "True that!"

* * *

Sam tossed his phone on the table. Emily had just called to tell him they were done in Port Angeles and were heading back to the Res.

"They're on the way home. Do us all a favour and don't annoy Bells tonight, okay?"

Paul sighed. "She won't give me the time of day, Sam. I don't know how to make her see that I'm trying. I don't know how to do the whole… relationship thing."

He sounded like he was saying a particularly horrible word when he said 'relationship'.

Sam snorted. "I'm pretty sure that the last thing you want to try and do is build anything romantic with Bella at the moment. As much as I wish that you could both be happy, Paul, you don't deserve her forgiveness just because you want it. You have to show her that you're changing, that you want to be better for her. Perhaps build a friendship, before you try anything else."

"Right, and how do I do that when she refuses to even look at me? It fucking hurts, Sam. To be away from her for even a few hours. It hurts when I'm near her, and she's so comfortable and happy with the rest of you, but as soon as she see's me, she tenses up and looks away. It hurts and I'm fucking tired of being in pain!"

"You're fucking selfish," Sam replied, raising his eyebrow. "Because I think you're forgetting that Bella carried that same pain with her for months! Months, Paul, and you could have eased it just by sitting in the same room as her for a few hours and you refused. Bella isn't doing that to you, is she? She's here all the time, and while yes, part of it is because of the rest of us and how much we love her and she us, part of it is also because she knows it eases your pain when you're near her. Why don't you try and think about her instead of yourself for once and man the fuck up."

"I know I messed up, you don't have to remind me of that," Paul said bitterly. "This is why I didn't want to imprint though, you know? Nobody deserves to have to put up with me. I'm a screw up."

Sam stared at him for a moment. "Then be better; for her. If you can't sort your life out for yourself, Paul, then sort it out for Bella. You talk about what she deserves, how she deserves better than you, then be that better person. You have no idea how lucky you are to have imprinted on her. She's so special, Paul, just let yourself see it."

They fell into silence for a while, until a cheerful voice called out, "Alpha pup! Come see my new ride!"

Sam shook his head with a laugh at the nickname before he stood up. They'd heard her pull up, but Sam knew she'd want to show off her new car. He looked at Paul.

"Come on, let's go see what she got."

* * *

"Nice ride, Bells," Sam said with a whistle as he walked around the car. "Very nice."

"Isn't it, though? I'm a little in love," Bella gushed. "It's so much easier to drive, as well."

Jacob snorted. "Bells thought she was a racer on the way back. Kept speeding then freaking out when she realised how fast she was going."

Bella shoved him playfully. "Jerk!"

"Come on, Bells, help me with the food. Otherwise, we'll be having the bonfire at midnight," Emily said, linking arms with the younger woman as they walked into the kitchen.

Paul was the first to follow them.

"Did you have a good time?"

Bella's eyes widened at his soft tone, before she nodded uncertainly.

"Yes, thanks. We had fun."

His lips tilted up slightly as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"That's good."

He watched her exchange a look with Emily, who shrugged but smiled at Paul.

"Bella? Can I talk to you when you're finished here. Please."

"Um… I guess. At the bonfire?"

He nodded. He'd resolved to try and explain to her where his head was, hoping that by doing so, she'd accept that he was actually trying, and he wanted, if nothing else, to build a friendship with her.

"Bella!" Quil shouted from outside as he and Embry arrived fresh from their patrol.

"What?" she called in reply.

"Sweet new car, babycakes? Let me take it for a spin?"

"Not on your fucking life," she replied cheerfully, laughing.

"But Bella…"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You're mean!"

"And you won't get any brownies unless you hush."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Quil."

"I love you."

Paul shook his head. It was amazing how easily she handled his pack brothers, and it made him flash to a future of watching her with children surrounding her, all cloying for her motherly attention. It terrified him that he couldn't be sure that those children would be his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Looky here, another chapter! I know I said I wasn't posting anymore yet, but... I'm enjoying the love, so I thought I'd spread it. Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The flames danced in front of her as she held her hands up to warm them. She was watching Jake, Quil and Embry toy fight on the other side of the fire, shaking her head at them. They were just big kids. She was still quite impressed how quickly they'd managed to get it all set up, especially when she and Emily usually spent a full day cooking for the bonfires.

"Oi, B, are you stopping with Sam and Em tonight?" Jared shouted from where he was setting up a makeshift bar.

Before she could reply, Sam nodded his head. "She is. The guest room is all set up for her."

Bella shrugged. "The Alpha Pup has spoken," she said, bowing down sarcastically.

Sam laughed, leaning over to ruffle her hair. "You know you were going to anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, go kiss your woman and leave my hair alone," she replied.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she asked, glancing to the side at Paul.

"Would you take a walk down to the water with me?"

"Um… sure. Sammy?"

"Here," he said, handing over his jacket before she asked.

"Thanks. We won't be long."

Sam nodded before looking at Paul. His message was clear in his eyes and Paul nodded once to show he understood.

They walked in silence for a few moments, but it wasn't a bad silence.

"How have you been doing since… the ritual?" Paul asked, wincing at the mere memory of it.

"I've been doing better," she replied softly. "The pain eased off, and the pull isn't as strong. I can still feel it though."

"I wanted to talk to you about my behaviour before… and since I suppose, and try and explain as much as I can about why I am the way I am. I know I was a bastard, Bella. You never deserved the way I treated you, be it ignoring you or being so nasty."

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"You don't need to explain anything you don't want to. Sam and I were talking about this a few weeks ago. Imprinting can be a magical experience, I mean, look at Sam and Emily. I've never seen a better matched couple in my life. But… well, maybe we're not well matched. Maybe the spirits made a mistake when they tried to pair us up. I don't know. The only thing I'd like you to explain is why you wouldn't let me go."

Paul sighed. "Bella… it was never that I didn't want you. You need to understand that. My brain is a seriously messed up place to be. I thought I was happy before the imprint. Sleeping around, never having to answer to anyone, just me, myself and I, you know? And then I imprinted and you were perfect and I've never been even close to perfect. Hell, I'm the opposite of perfect. So I suppressed the imprint, I refused to think about it, I carried on doing what I was doing before it, and I thought, well, I…"

He shook his head.

"I didn't know it was affecting you the way it was. I thought Sam and Jacob and the others were exaggerating your pain to try and get me to accept the imprint and 'behave' myself. When you did the ritual… at first, I thought I'd won, you know. You'd get rid of the imprint, and I'd be free to live my life the way I wanted. Then I saw you, and you said the words and… the pain. I'll never be able to say sorry enough for that pain, Isabella. Never. I can plead innocence that I didn't know, but it's no excuse. I should have checked up on you and I didn't, and I hate myself for it.

"The imprint became front and centre for me when it started disintegrating, and I was hit with the backlash of everything you've felt and I knew I couldn't just let you go. You… You were made for me. It's selfish, I know, but… I just wanted to… I couldn't let you go."

Bella nodded slightly. "Sam told me that you're feeling what I felt before. You should know that it wasn't my intention to give you my pain as it were. To be honest, I wasn't particularly thinking about you at all when I asked for the ritual. I just… wanted it to stop."

"I understand, and even if it was because of the way I was treating you, I still deserved it. Sam is a smart man. His words to me, just today, were to man the fuck up and be a better person for you. He's right."

"I never wanted a better person," Bella argued quietly. "You being there would have been enough."

He winced again as a pain shot through him at her sadness. He reached up a hand to stroke her hair back from her face.

"You deserve more than I can give you, but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to show you that I can be better than I was. I know it's too little too late, and I have no right to ask you for anything, but I'm selfish enough to ask for it anyway."

She looked away from him, her eyes on the water.

"I won't just fall into a relationship with you, Paul. You need to understand that while I can understand why you didn't want to imprint, I can't just decide to ignore how much it hurt for the four months after it. That said, I'm willing to try and build a friendship. That's all I can offer you right now."

"Thank you," he whispered when she looked back at him. "Thank you for listening to me, and thank you for letting me try. I know I don't deserve it."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You're a jackass, Paul. Don't change who you are to try and please me though, okay? I don't want to build something fake. Just… be yourself, maybe without the random women hanging off you."

He snorted. "I haven't even thought about another woman since the ritual."

She grinned. "Ouch, blue balls."

He rolled his eyes, shoving her gently as they started to walk back up the beach to join the others. Paul couldn't help the smile that tilted his lips. She'd given him something money couldn't buy.

She'd given him hope.

* * *

"Bell-la-la! Hey baby!"

She turned away from her conversation with Jacob to grin at the newcomer.

"Mason!"

He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

Paul watched with narrowed eyes from his seat by Sam. The pack and their extended families had all gathered at Billy's for his birthday barbeque. Paul had never met this man before, though from his name he gathered it was Kim's older brother.

"You look fantastic!"

Bella blushed, but smiled. "Thanks."

"So, Kim is shit for gossip, what have you been up too? Kissing any hot boys behind my back?"

"You know you're my one and only, Mase," Bella replied, grinning as she fluttered her lashes at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, spinning her around.

"That's my girl. You should come visit me, I haven't seen you forever!"

"Not my fault you decided to continue with the book learning, is it?" she pouted. "Every time I call you, you've got your head buried under a mountain of paper!"

"She's got you there, dude," Jake said, his customary cheeky grin on his face as he watched the two playing. While he knew that Bella was being her usual charming innocent self, he also knew that this display would be riling Paul up to no end.

That was cool with him.

"Yeah, yeah, how am I to pay for your diamonds if I don't have a good job, B?"

"You're right," she replied seriously. "You should go back to the books."

Mason laughed, tickling her side while she tried to push him away. In no time he had her shrieking in laughter.

"Alright, I give, I give," she spluttered out.

Jake turned when he heard a low growl. Paul's teeth were clenched together, his large frame trembling slightly with his anger. Sam was talking quietly and rapidly, clearly trying to talk the temperamental wolf down.

"Ah, Bells. Sam needs you," he said, nodding his head in Sam's direction. Bella followed his gaze with her own, rolling her eyes when she saw what Jacob was talking about.

Stepping away from Mason, she smiled. "I'll be right back."

"No probs, Babe, I'll go find some libations for the lady."

Shaking her head in amusement, Bella made her way over to Sam and Paul.

"You need to chill out," she told Paul, resting her hand on his shoulder. The effect was instantaneous as he stopped shaking and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Who is that?" he gritted out.

"It's Mason," she said, her tone clearly saying, duh, you know who he is. "Kim's brother."

"Right, I got that," he nodded with a huff. "But are you… Is he… are you two…"

Bella snorted. "Paul, he's more likely to want to bed you than me. Jeez, dude, where's your gay-dar at?"

As Sam slipped away to give the two of them some semblance of privacy, Paul pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Bella sighed, but wrapped her own arms around his head, letting him rest it against her chest.

"Seriously, what is this actually about?" she asked quietly.

"I just… you and him and laughing, and he kissed you, and you seemed so comfortable with him, and he really cares about you, I have eyes I can see it, and I just, and you -"

He broke off his rambling, holding her closer. Nudging his legs further apart with her knee, she let go of his head and perched herself on his knee, so she could look at him.

"Settle down," she murmured. "I met Mason shortly after you imprinted on me. He was really good at distracting me from the pain, not that he knew what it was of course, but he knew I was hurting. We got close, but… Paul, he's gay. There's nothing remotely sexual in the way we see each other. He's just a really good friend."

Paul nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know that your life is your own. I shouldn't have let it anger me so much."

"Do you really think I'd do that to you? Get with someone else and flaunt it in front of you?" she asked, slightly hurt that he could believe it of her.

"I did it to you," he admitted quietly. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I'll try and control it better."

She nodded. "You have to trust me. Please, just try and keep in mind that while I might not be ready for anything to happen between us, it doesn't mean I'm looking elsewhere, okay?"

He kissed her cheek, releasing her from his tight grip. "I'll try and remember. Go and have fun with your friend, babe, I'm okay now."

Bella squeezed his shoulder before she got up, walking back over to Jake and Mason, who'd been joined by Kim and Jared.

"Everything alright?" Jared asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Fine," she said, taking the drink Mason held out for her. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Ooh, gossip," Mason grinned, casually draping his arm around Bella's shoulders. "Fill me in, honeypot."

She wrinkled her nose. "Honeypot? Don't like that one."

"Sucks to be you then, doesn't it?" he retorted. "Fill. Me. In!"

"It's complicated," Bella said, glancing over at Paul. "He's… I'm… It's a thing. I'm just not sure what that thing is yet."

Mason snorted. "It's always a thing. The question is, is it a good thing?"

Bella shrugged. "I think it could be. If we let it be."

"What's stopping you?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Well, let me tell you gorgeous, I would not kick him out of my bed. He is a fine specimen, and your babies would be stunning. I call godfather."

Laughing, Bella poked him in the side. "Shut up, you dork."

Looking back over at Paul, who'd been joined once more by Sam, Bella smiled at him. He offered her a small wink, telling her that yes, he'd absolutely been listening to their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"You ready, girls?" Bella asked, walking into Sam's kitchen.

Emily, Kim and Leah were sitting at the table, chatting as they put the finishing touches to their outfits.

"Wow, B, you look gorgeous!" Kim said, her eyes widening slightly as she took Bella's outfit in. She was wearing a sapphire bodycon dress, accessorised with silver heels and jewellery. Her hair flowed around her in soft, beachy curls, and her makeup was subtle as always.

"Thanks," Bella replied with a small smile. "You all look fantastic! Are we ready? Sam's stressing about us being late."

Emily chuckled. "I hate to think what he's going to be like when we have kids," she said, tugging a jacket on. "He get's all stressed about the smallest things. Can you imagine him planning a birthday party for his own kid?"

Bella snorted as she shook her head. "I think we'll have to dose him with Valium or something."

Leah stood up and Bella groaned. "Why are you wearing heels? You already dwarf me without em!"

Chuckling, Leah wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder, and the two of them led the way outside.

"Ooh, now I understand why you offered to drive," Leah gushed, looking the new truck over approvingly.

Bella nodded with a grin. "That and I'm not a fan of drinking anyway. Seems pointless to make someone else drive when I'll be sober anyway."

"Do you know how much alcohol I have to drink for it to actually have an effect on me?" Leah complained as the four of them got into the truck. "It's like…. Quadruple what I would normally have to drink. It costs a bloody fortune, this wolfing lark."

"Sucks to be you," Bella quipped, pulling away from Emily's house. "So what did you get for Jay's birthday, Kim? Or do I not want to know?"

"Your virginal ears might bleed, Bells," Kim replied with a laugh. "But aside from his treat this morning and the repeat I have planned when we get home, I bought him a dog-tag necklace because the idea made me laugh, a new watch, because he phased with his last one on and busted the strap, and a tablet so he stops stealing mine."

Bella nodded. "Mason told me about the tablet. I bought him an iTunes card to go with the rest of the shit I put in that basket I showed you."

"He's going to love you forever when he goes through that," Kim murmured. "You're already his adopted sister, hell, he's going to want to adopt you for real."

Shrugging, Bella replied, "Apart from my dad, you guys are the only family I have. I'm allowed to spoil you occasionally."

Leah smirked at Bella suddenly, making her nervous.

"What's that smirk for?"

"Oh nothing… I was just wondering if the shortness of that dress was for Paul's benefit…"

* * *

"Sam! Order Bella to stop bloody hitting me, will you?" Leah called out as the four girls walked into the bar.

"Bells, why are you hitting Leah?" Sam asked, walking over to them. He kissed Emily soundly before he tucked her under his arm.

Bella shook her head. "None of your business. Just know that she deserves it."

"The hell I do! I only said what those two were thinking!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bella muttered, pulling the back of her dress down. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"He's over… there," Sam said, turning around to look for Jared. Pointing him out, he followed the girls over.

"J! Happy birthday," Bella said happily, hugging him. The others followed suit, Kim waiting until last and staying in his arms after they shared a kiss.

Paul sidled up beside her, his hand resting on her hip as he bent down slightly to kiss her cheek.

"You look stunning," he complimented.

She looked him up and down before smirking. "You don't look so bad yourself."

It wasn't often that Bella saw any of the wolves in anything more than cut-offs and the odd t-shirt, but the checked button down and black jeans certainly did him justice.

"Oi, stop hogging our girl," Jared complained, dragging the two of them back to the gang.

The conversation flowed as the other wolves arrived, and soon, the large group was sitting around a booth, chatting and drinking and just enjoying each other's company.

"What are you drinking?"

Bella glanced over to find Paul standing beside her, an empty glass in his hand. He was gesturing to the bar, and she handed him a glass.

"Lemonade, please."

"That's it?"

"I'm driving," she replied. "I don't really drink much anyway."

He nodded. "I'll be back."

Turning her attention back to Sam and Jake, Bella didn't really pay him any mind.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Leah gasped out loudly, causing the rest of the table to look at her. She looked apologetically at Bella before she nodded to the bar.

Bella turned, her stomach already in knots. She knew what she was about to see. Paul was standing at the bar, a blonde bimbo hanging off his every word. Bella watched with anger and disbelief as the woman ran a hand down Paul's chest and he didn't say a word. Just chuckled at whatever she was saying.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered, shaking her head.

"Bells…" Sam said quietly as he looked at her. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied resolutely, turning her back on Paul. "He's not worth it."

A sharp pain, the strongest she'd had since the ritual, shot across her chest but she ignored it. She felt so stupid. Why did she trust that he could change?

"You know it's not your f -"

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It's J's birthday, it's a happy night, and I won't let him ruin that."

Sam nodded, and the conversations around the table started up again.

A glass was put in front of her, and she looked up to see Paul smiling at her. The temptation to throw the fizzing liquid in his face was strong, but she just turned away from him.

Of course, Leah didn't have as much control. She sneered openly at Paul, and when he looked at her questioningly, she snapped.

"You're a fucking scumbag, Lahote, you know that?"

"Leah," Bella hissed. "Leave it!"

"Why the hell should I? Why should you have to sit and watch him scam on other girls right in front of you! It's not right, B, he's treating you like a mug!"

"And I'll talk to him about it, Leah, but not right now, alright?"

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about?" Paul asked, frowning.

Leah scoffed. "The blonde with the massive tits that was all over you at the bar, Paul. What, did you think Bella wouldn't see you?"

"What, so now I'm not allowed to even talk to a female without being accused of something?" Paul asked, looking down at Bella.

"Did I say anything about it?" she asked, glaring at him. "Don't give me your attitude, Paul, I haven't done anything to earn it."

"You're clearly pissed at me," he snapped. "And I've done fuck all wrong!"

"I'm done," Bella muttered. "I'm sorry, J, but I can't deal with him right now." She leant over the table, kissing his cheek. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday, kay?"

"How am I supposed to enjoy it when we know you're upset?"

Paul slammed his glass down on the table. "You know what, you stay here, Bella. I'm done with this bullshit."

"That's it, Paul, go and work your frustrations out on top of some willing whore," Leah sneered.

"Enough, Leah," Sam warned, his alpha voice making an appearance, as Bella stared at her friend in shock.

That was a line too far. As much as she'd seen with her own eyes that he wasn't exactly backing off from the woman's flirting, he hadn't actually done anything. As Paul left the bar, Bella stood up.

"I'll be back, I promise."

Leah shook her head. "I can't believe you're chasing after him."

Bella sighed. "Leah, you know I love you, but whatever chip you're carrying, don't take it out on me."

That said, she walked away from the table, following the same path her imprint had taken in his anger.

* * *

Paul felt the fresh air hit him and sighed, his heaving chest settling slightly in the night air. He didn't understand how everything had gone to pot so quickly. He thought they'd been having a good time. Bella was looking even more beautiful than usual, everyone was happy, everything was fine.

The blonde at the bar had been flirting, he knew that, but he hadn't returned her flirtations. He'd been polite, sure, but that was all.

Walking away from the bar, he sat down on the low wall that surrounded it. He didn't know what to do. Should he just call it a night and speak to Bella tomorrow, or should he go back in even though he was pretty sure it would only end in yet more arguments?

Leah's words had hit a sore point, mostly because he knew that in the not too distant past, it was exactly what he would have done.

"Leah was out of line."

He spun around, finding Bella standing behind him, her arms wrapped around herself to try and protect herself from the cold chill of the night air.

"You have to understand what it looked like from where we were sitting, though," she added. "Leah… all of them, are protective over me, and we both know why. I'm annoyed that Leah didn't think I could handle whatever conversation we needed to have myself, but I understand why she thought I wouldn't."

"Bella… I didn't say anything to that girl. I won't try and insult you by lying, she was flirting with me, but I didn't flirt back, I swear. I wouldn't… I wouldn't do that to you. Not now."

Bella nodded slightly, walking towards him.

"I didn't think you were going to try and sleep with her or anything," she conceded. "But just for a moment, remember how jealous you were of Mason at Billy's barbecue. I'd like to think we're friends now, even more so than we were then, but when another woman is running her hands over your chest, and you're letting it happen, can't you understand why I'm pissed about it?"

"Yeah, but the way you two talk to each other…" he trailed off. As much as he liked that Bella had such a good friend in Mason, he was still somewhat jealous of the relationship between the two.

"I don't have the extra hearing that you do," Bella argued softly. "My mind was left to fill in the blanks, and I guarantee that I was imagining much worse than what you heard between myself and Mason."

He sighed, knowing she was right. He was sure if it was the other way around, he'd have been absolutely raging.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Really. I wasn't thinking about how it would look to you."

She nodded. "Okay. We're okay, Paul. Come on back inside."

"I think I'm just going to take off home," he replied, offering her a sad smile.

"It's Jared's birthday. You're going to come back in with me, and we're going to celebrate our pack brothers day and we're going to have fun," she demanded lightly, reaching out to tug his hand.

He chuckled but let her pull him back towards the bar. The smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes made his heart melt, and as they reached the door, he gently pulled her back towards him.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Sparks exploded in front of his eyes as his hands wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer. She kissed him back, her arms automatically reaching up to rest around his neck.

He teased her lips with his tongue, begging her for entrance that she gave willingly. Their tongues danced sensually, and he only pulled back when she let out a tiny moan.

Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled at her.

"You can be absolutely certain that I'll never do that with anyone else, Bella," he whispered. "You're it for me. I'll never want another woman, not now I've tasted you."

Taking in a shaky breath, Bella nodded. "Come on, they'll be wondering where we are."


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I had a plan... an update schedule... and then I remembered that December is almost here and I don't have time to breath very often, let alone write. So... I'm going to update as and when I have a chapter written and hope I get them finished in a timely manner. Happy reading, guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Bella couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

It had been a week, and though she'd seen him a few times, she hadn't spent as much time on the Res as she usually would. The kiss had scared her if she was completely honest with herself.

Never before had she been kissed like that. Her entire body had responded to him, and it was a terrifying thing to acknowledge. He could ruin her without even trying.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie greeted as he entered the kitchen. Bella looked up from the pie she was taking out of the oven to smile at him.

"Hey, Dad, good day at work?"

"Ah, same old, same old," he replied, kissing her cheek. "You heading up to Sam's tonight? Billy said Jacob invited you but you didn't know if you were going."

She shrugged. "I might pop by. It's only a movie night, dad, nothing too important."

Charlie nodded. "I know, I know. I just… you've been doing loads better lately, Bells. I don't want to see you hurting again."

"I'm fine, Dad, I promise. Just taking a break from the Res is all. I probably will head up there later. You going to Billy's?"

"Yup. Well, Sue's."

Bella snorted. "Sure, sure. Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about if you've got five minutes spare?"

"I've always got time for you, Bells, you know that," he replied, frowning slightly as he sat down at the kitchen table. "What is it?"

"I was thinking of taking a trip… to Europe."

"Oh… uh. Okay… for a holiday?"

"Maybe an extended one. A few months maybe…"

"By yourself?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "There's just been a lot going on, and I kinda want some time to just… be, you know?"

He nodded slowly, stroking his facial hair thoughtfully.

"Well, you're an adult now, sweetheart, so I can't stop you. Travelling… well, it could be good for you."

He stood up and wrapped her in a warm hug as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

"Bells! I wasn't sure if you were coming," Jacob murmured, pulling her into a hug.

She smiled as he released her. "I'm not staying, I just wanted to talk to you and Sam."

His brow furrowed. "That doesn't sound like a conversation we're going to enjoy. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing bad… well, not really. I just wanted your opinion on something. Is he around?"

"I'm here," Sam said walking into the kitchen. He kissed her cheek in greeting, before waving everyone out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

The three of them sat down, and Bella took a deep breath.

"I'm going away for a little while," she told them. "To Europe. I want some… me time."

"What's brought this on?" Sam asked.

"I guess everything. I just want… I want to be me, without worrying about everyone else. Since I moved to Forks it's just been one thing after another and I can't… I don't want to deal with it right now. I just want some peace."

"Is this about the imprint?" Jake asked, his head tilting to the side slightly.

"In part," she admitted. "After the pain… four fucking months, Jake… and now, I know he's trying. I know he is, but… at the moment, it can't be enough. It's so tempting to just give in to it. I see him, and I want him. I do. I can't just forget what he did though. I don't want to cause him any pain by leaving, but I have to do what's right for me."

"We understand, Bells. We don't want you to just fall in with him either. As much as I hate to say it, if you need to leave for a while… then do it," Sam said, rubbing her hand gently.

"How are you really feeling, Bells?" Jake asked. "Did you want to try a second ritual to break the bond?"

"No, I don't want that," she replied. She was certain that she didn't want to actually hurt Paul. "I'm confused. I'm being pulled to Paul, but I don't want to just… It's like I'm trying to be two people, you know? One wants to tell him to fuck off, because he nearly destroyed me, but then the other wants to hug him and tell him that we're golden, because we're meant to be together."

"Well, I'd rather you be happy eventually than fall in with Paul now and resent your choice in the future," Sam said with a nod. "So, take the time you need, we'll all be here when you're ready to come home."

Bella smiled. "Thanks, Sam. Is he… he's going to go ballistic, isn't he?"

Sam snorted. "More than likely. He won't hurt you, Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "I've never been scared of any of you hurting me physically, Sam."

Jacob laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "You are entirely too calm about the fact that we all turn into giant wolves."

Standing up, Bella raised her eyebrow with a grin. "What's to be scared of? You're just a big ol' puppy."

He grinned shaking his head at her. "You should stay tonight. It'll be fun."

"Ah, actually, I need to start packing. My flight leaves tomorrow night."

Jake blinked. "Wow. That fast?"

"I spoke to Charlie about it, and he thought it was a good idea. He's going to drive me to Seattle tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, you can't leave without saying goodbye to them," Sam said, nodding his head towards the living room.

She nodded. "I know. Is… is he here yet?"

Sam shook his head. "Not yet."

"Well, let's go and get this done," she murmured. "I hate goodbyes."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Sam said, "It's not goodbye, sweetheart, it's see you later. You aren't going to get rid of us that easily."

* * *

"That's your flight, baby," Charlie said, listening to the announcements on the tannoy.

Bella nodded, lifting her rucksack to her shoulder. "I'll miss you, Dad."

"I'll miss you too, Bells, but I'll see you when you come home, okay? And we'll talk all the time?"

"Sure, dad, I'll call you every Thursday evening, kay?"

"Make sure you do. Love you, sweetheart, have a great trip."

"Love you too, Daddy."

She kissed his cheek before she turned away, walking towards the departure gate. Tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks, but she didn't look back. The last twenty four hours had been so emotional, she was surprised she still had tears to cry.

She hadn't seen Paul. She'd stayed at Sam's for close to two hours waiting for him, but he didn't show. Knowing she had to pack, she'd written him a letter, leaving it in the care of Sam before she left the Res.

Handing over her boarding pass to the bored looking woman on the desk, she took a deep breath. It was time to think about herself.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam growled, taking Paul by surprise.

"Um… at home? Where should I have been?" he asked, sitting down at the table. Jared, Kim and Emily were already sitting down, all looking oddly subdued. "What's going on?"

"Bella's on her way to Seatac airport," Sam told him, slumping at the table slightly. "She's leaving America."

"What?" Paul asked, completely taken aback. "What are you talking about? Why would she do that?"

"She's taking some time for herself," Kim explained. "Honestly, I'm surprised she waited this long, but… she wanted to say goodbye to you last night, but we didn't know where you were."

"And you just let her leave?" Paul demanded, his eyes on Sam. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Sam returned the glare. "I was thinking that she was doing what was right for her! She's been nothing but understanding and forgiving of you, but she needs space and dammit, the least you can do for her is accept it!"

"Accept that my imprint has decided to leave the country? Fat chance of that! I'm going to bring her back," Paul replied, standing up.

"Sit your ass back down in that chair," Sam ordered. Paul tried to fight against the Alpha order, but of course he couldn't. "Bella needs this, and by hell if I have to order your time every single fucking second while she does her thing, than so be it. She wrote you a letter since she couldn't tell you in person."

"Where is it?"

Sam handed the letter over, watching his wolf tear into the envelope. He had some semblance of sympathy for Paul, but he was mostly of the opinion that he'd made his bed, it was time for him to lie in it.

The first thing Paul noticed on the paper were the tear marks. He could smell them, mixed in with the scent that was purely Bella.

 _Dear Paul,_

 _I'm sorry that you're having to read this letter instead of me telling you in person, but you're not here, and I have to pack. It was a split second decision to book the flight I booked, but I hope you can understand why I'm doing what I'm doing._

 _I want to make it clear to you that I'm not abandoning you. Please don't feel like this is me rejecting you because it isn't. So much has happened, and I just need some space to process it. I feel like… I can't be me when I'm there. I'm not Isabella Swan. Instead, I'm Paul's Imprint, or the Pack Sister, or Charlie's daughter, or the ex-leech lover._

 _I need time, Paul, and I know it's the hardest thing for you to give me, but I'm going to take it anyway. I will come home, I promise._

 _You're probably angry with me, and I understand that too. Hopefully, by the time I come home, we'll both be in a better place mentally. I've got a lot to work on, and I know that you do too. You might not think I'm doing the right thing, but I don't want to resent you in the future because of a mistake made now._

 _I care about you, Paul, and I can so easily see myself loving you. It's a little scary. I hope you'll wait for me, but… well, I won't understand if you don't, but I also won't blame you. It's me that's leaving, so it'll be for me to deal with the consequences, whatever they may be._

 _I'll see you when I get home._

 _Yours, Bella._

Tears fell from his eyes without his notice as he slumped in the seat.

"She's really gone."

"She's coming home, Paul," Emily assured him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "She just needs space to find herself."

"She's gone," he sobbed, resting his head against the table. "She's gone."

* * *

 **AN - Also, would just like to say to all those reviewers, (mostly guest reviewers), that are complaining and swearing at me for how quickly Bella is forgiving Paul, I only have one thing to say - Thank you for taking an interest in my story, but if it's not going the way you want it too, I'm sure you're all talented enough to write your own stories, in the way you want them written.**

 **I'm always grateful for reviews, favourites and follows, but my stories are mine, and I'll write them how I want them to be written.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahh, I hope you like this chapter. Reunion is always sweet I think. Or... most of the time anyway. Enjoy, guys :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

It was oddly sunny when Bella made her way outside of SeaTac airport. She glanced around, smiling widely when she saw Charlie waiting for her, her Chevy parked against the curb.

"Hey, Dad!" she said, walking over to kiss his cheek. He embraced her tightly before holding her out at arm's length.

"You look great, Bells!"

She grinned, nodding. "I feel great."

Throwing her rucksack and suitcase into the back of the car, she held her hand out for the keys. Charlie grumbled good-naturedly but handed them over, walking around to the passenger side.

"How is everyone?" she asked, as she pulled out of the airport.

"They're good, looking forward to seeing you later," Charlie replied cheerfully. "Sam arranged the welcome home bonfire before I even got off the phone from telling him the date you were flying in."

She laughed. "I'm glad, I can't wait to see them!"

"Emily and Kim have been tearing their hair out," Charlie told her, smirking. "Apparently, they can't control the boys half as well as you do."

She rolled her eyes. "Leah is more than capable of sorting em out."

The two of them chatted about Bella's time in Europe for most of the rest of the trip. She told him of her adventures in Paris, of her fear that she was going to tumble down the many steps up the tower. She told him of the Trevi Fountain and the Colosseum in Rome and the Leaning Tower in Pisa.

"I'll head up to La Push with you, Hun. I'm staying at Sue's tonight," Charlie told her when they neared Forks, a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Uh huh," she said, grinning wickedly at him.

"Hush," he told her, though he smiled.

"I'm just going to pop home first, dad, if you don't mind. I want to get changed and grab a jacket."

"Sure, sure. There's no rush."

* * *

"Bella!"

"Emily!"

The two girls embraced tightly, before Bella was passed off from wolf to wolf. Sam was the last, and he lifted her in a tight hug.

"I missed you, sweetheart," he told her, nuzzling her neck for a moment. Her scent was comforting to him, the wolf had missed his sister as much as Sam had missed Bella.

"How is he?" she asked when Sam set her back down. He didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

"Ahh… quiet, I guess. To be honest, except for patrols, I haven't seen much of him. He checks in every morning, but I have no idea what he's been doing."

Bella nodded. "Well, I'm sure I'll see him at some point," she replied brightly.

Sam chuckled. "Seems like the time away has done you good. You're happier."

"I am. It was good for me," she admitted. "I still feel slightly guilty for leaving Paul, but I'm not sorry I did it."

"Here you go, Miss Bella," Jared said, swooping in with a drink for her. "A Jared special."

"Do I want to know what's in this?" she asked, looking at the glass dubiously.

He winked at her. With a lowered voice, he murmured, "Yours in non-alcoholic. The rest of them… you're gonna see some drunk puppies tonight, hun."

Bella snorted. "Because that's different…"

"There's my girl!"

Bella turned around, and with a happy squeal, hugged Jacob tightly. "I missed you, Jake!"

"I missed you too," he replied, kissing her temple. "But you look good, Bells! Really good!"

She grinned, nodding.

"I only have one question," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh?"

"Yep. Didja fetch me a present back?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes as she poked his side. "Of course I did. But, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. I haven't even unpacked. I got home, got changed and come straight up here."

He chuckled. "That eager to see us, huh?"

"Obviously," she replied in a 'duh' tone.

She mingled with the wolves and the girls, listening and laughing while they told of their antics while she was away. Her attention, though, was drawn the moment Paul arrived. The imprint bond rose to the surface, seemingly rejoicing at their proximity.

She looked around, meeting his eyes instantly.

He looked good. Fantastic even. His eyes paced the entire length of her slowly, then retreated back up her body until he was looking at her face again. She walked over to him as though there was a rope pulling her.

"You're back then," he said, his hand reaching out to rest on her hip.

"Certainly looks like it, doesn't it?" she replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Three months, Bella," he whispered, leaning down to run his nose along her neck. She shivered at the touch but nodded.

"Yeah. Three months."

"The longest three months of my life," he admitted. He walked backwards, tugging her with him, until the backs of his legs hit a log. Sitting down so they were more or less eye to eye, he pulled her forward so she was standing between his legs. "Tell me that you won't leave me again."

"I'm home to stay, Paul. I've no intentions of leaving again."

"Have you… forgiven me? For the pain I put you through?"

Bella frowned. "Paul, this was never about punishing you. I forgave you before I left."

He sighed. "I know, I just… I read your letter every day, you know? I understand why you had to get away. I do. I just… I'm done with the hurting, Bella. I want us to be happy, no more games, no more other women, no more any of it. Just me and you, and that beautiful smile on your face."

"Did you… while I was away?"

"No. I told you when I kissed you in Port Angeles, you're it for me now. That didn't change because you were on the other side of the world."

She smiled. "I shouldn't be selfish, but I'm glad. I don't like the thought of you with another woman. You've brought out the jealous side of me."

He returned her smile. "I was always jealous of anyone that was near you, baby. I doubt that'll change anytime soon."

She shifted forward, pressing her lips to his. "I'm ready to try and make this work. You're right. No more stupidness; from either of us. I missed you, Paul."

"I missed you too," he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her jaw. "Every single second that you were away."

* * *

"So, what have you been doing?" she asked, leaning into his side. They'd joined the others around the bonfire, but the conversations had split off into smaller groups as the fire died down. "Sam said he hadn't seen much of you."

"I… uh… I'd rather just show you. I'll take you to see it tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded. She was curious, but she could be patient if necessary.

"Are you staying here tonight, Bells?" Sam asked, looking across the fire.

Bella shrugged. "Sure. Charlie is at Sue's."

Sam nodded then turned back to Embry. "Sorry dude, our spare room is taken."

"If you need the room, I can head home," Bella said, noticing the sad look on Embry's face. "What's goin' on, hun?"

"My mom… she's freaking about the random hours I'm keeping at the moment, what with Patrols and shit. She's been flipping her lid at me every time I go home, so I've been staying with Sam and Emily a few nights a week."

Bella shook her head. "That's… I'm sorry, hun. You take the spare room, it's really not a big deal. I haven't been drinking or anything, so I'm good to drive."

"You could always stay with me," Paul murmured, nudging her slightly. "I know you're probably not ready for anything physical, but… the idea of being able to wake up to you is pretty much my idea of heaven right now."

She smiled slightly, glancing at Sam before she nodded. "Okay. Embry, you take Sam's spare room, I'll stay with Paul."

Sam stared at Paul appraisingly for a moment, before he nodded. "It's a plan. And you'll join us for breakfast in the morning of course," he added, raising his eyebrow at Bella.

"Of course," she recited, smiling innocently at him when he eyed her. When she stuck her tongue out, he laughed, waving her off.

"Could you be anymore immature?" he asked, chuckling.

"Probably," she challenged. "You want me to try?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he shook his head. "Not a good idea, Bells. Someone will end up in the hospital if we let things get anymore immature around here."

"And we all know it'll likely be me that ends up there. I'm surprised Forks General hasn't called Charlie up to make sure I'm not dead it's been so long since I've been there."

Sam, Jake and Paul laughed while she rolled her eyes at herself. They continued to talk around the fire until Bella yawned.

"Are you ready to go?" Paul asked.

She was surprised to see he looked nervous, but she nodded anyway. He helped her up off the log, and after hugging Jake, Emily and Sam, he led her off the beach.

"Do you want to drive or walk?" he asked when they reached her truck. She'd parked it by Sam's and she shrugged.

"We can walk. We're heading back here in the morning anyway."

He nodded. Her hand grasped tightly in his, they walked for about ten minutes before he pulled her off onto a side path. She followed a step behind him as he led her to a small one floor house, set back slightly into the wood.

"It's gorgeous here," she breathed, taking in the way it seemed like it was only them in the middle of a forest, even though she knew it was on the very edge.

"It's prettier in the day time," he murmured, tugging her towards the door. "You asked what I'd been doing since you left. This is what I've been doing."

She frowned. He opened the door and gestured for her to proceed him inside. She could smell the very faint scent of paint, and as he guided her from room to room, she suddenly understood.

He'd decorated the house… for her.

It was light and airy, each room was filled with beautiful, handcrafted furniture.

"Paul… it's beautiful."

He embraced her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I did it for you," he murmured. "I want, one day, for you to call this house home. You're my home, baby, but I want you to feel at home with me."

She turned in his arms, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank you."

He kissed her cheek affectionately, smiling at her. "Come on, let's go to bed."

She nodded, and he led her into the bedroom. The sheets were a forest green, and looked very comfortable.

"Can I sleep in one of your shirts?" she asked, taking her jacket off and putting it on top of the dresser. He nodded, pulling one out of the draw. He nodded to a door.

"Bathroom's just through there."

She smiled. Taking the shirt, she kissed his cheek in thanks before she entered the bathroom. Changing quickly, she pulled his shirt over her head, taking a moment to inhale his scent. Even though it was freshly laundered, there was still a faint Paul smell to it.

She tied her hair up in a messy bun, and picking up her folded clothes, she returned to the bedroom. He was in bed waiting for her, and he'd pulled the sheet back. She climbed in, instinctively moving across the bed to lay against his warm skin.

His arm wrapped around her back as she lay her head on his shoulder, sure that he was far more comfortable than any pillow she'd ever slept on.

"G'night, baby."

She shifted slightly to press a kiss against his heated skin.

"G'night, Paul."

* * *

It was still dark outside when Paul woke up, and the only noise was the soft, even breathing of the woman beside him. She'd shifted in the night, turning her back to him. His arm was still under her head, and he'd cradled her into his side.

He turned carefully, spooning against her from behind, his other arm resting on her waist. She sighed in contentment.

As he felt sleep pulling him back into the darkness, he heard her whisper, "My Paul. I love you."

He smiled into her hair. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
